


soft and sweet, let me hold it close and keep it here (let me)

by hadeskageyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadeskageyama/pseuds/hadeskageyama
Summary: "Don't leave me, my sun, my love, my Shouyou, —" He was whispering, soft and unbearably sweet. The air cold and harsh on his skin, but he could feel warmth radiating from the whisperer beside him. He was leaning over him, like a overcast of dark clouds. The ginger kept his eyes closed, breaths even, but felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered if the man above him could hear it, but it did not matter as the whisper continued, "—please."His voice cracked, and he had never said please in his presence before.Hinata Shoyou is arranged to marry Mr. Kageyama Tobio of Ravenly Abbey
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	soft and sweet, let me hold it close and keep it here (let me)

The young boy rocked on his heels and clutched the hem of his vest that was tight on his slim waist. His vibrant hair was the light of the room and his giggle was the warmth. The messenger who busied himself in unpacking the canvas, chuckled quietly to himself at the young boy’s obvious excitement. When the canvas came free of the unyielding packaging, the young boy gasped and reached for the back of the messenger’s coat. His brown eyes wide and bright as the messenger placed the canvas on the table and inspected it before he could. He wobbled on the tips of his toes in attempt to see from behind the messenger. The messenger finally hummed in content and moved to the side, holding the canvas up for the young boy. A small gasp fell from his plump lips and his eyes became stuck to the canvas in front of him.

It was a portrait, and it was breathtaking.

The young man in the portrait had hair dark as night and lips pink as cherry blossoms. The young boy trailed his eyes over his pale skin, wondering what it felt like. Was it soft? Was it warm? The young man has a sharp jaw that pointed into a sharp chin and another question was raised. Can it cut steel? Can it cut diamonds? Will it hurt his own self in the future when they finally meet? What was most striking was the young man’s eyes, that of which were an icy blue. They were cold and distant. It made the observer shiver and bite at his own lip in fear of suddenly letting out a nervous whimper.

“This is, your intended, Mr. Kageyama Tobio of Ravenly Abbey,” his mother, suddenly at his side, announced. She touched a warm hand to the back of his neck and leaned down to kiss at his forehead. He responded with a nod, not taking his eyes away from the portrait. “He is quite handsome, is he not?”

Her hand continued to rub from side to side, shoulder to shoulder on his upper back in an act of comfort. The young boy nodded once again, and tore his eyes away from the icy blue ones. He finally found his voice after a few seconds of silence.

“Why, yes, —” He looked up at his mother with a gap between his plump lips as he suddenly felt his heart in his chest pounding. He continued with shyness, “—breathtakingly so.”

Her smile made him flush and he pushed his face into her ribcage to hide with a whine. She laughed and ruffled his ginger hair. His mother began to ramble about the young man in the portrait, speaking of his raven hair, cherry blossom lips and sharp features. He could only nod into her fabric when she suggested they place the portrait in the study. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, “I wonder where he placed your own portrait, my sunshine?” which had caused him to stomp a foot down onto the floor and whine once again from embarrassment.

Kageyama Tobio was sixteen and his intended since the day he was born. They had never met, but their parents were well aquatinted. The young boy was seven years younger than Mr. Kageyama and was not inclined to meet him for at least another five years. It was all that he had asked of his parents since he found out, merely a year ago.

He had heard of the young man and how he was both smart and quiet. His mother and father went to the Ravenly Abbey almost every summer to visit Lord Kageyama’s parents. His mother speaks highly of the dark-haired man each time she comes home. She refuses to stop until her sunshine is in a flustered mess curled up on one of the drawing room’s couches. At that moment, she’ll kneel on the floor and apologize softly, pushing his fiery hair from his forehead.

“Mama, do you think he adores my portrait as I do his?” he had questioned into the fabric that clung to his mother’s waist like a second skin. His thin cold fingers fiddled with the lose fabric of her dress skirt and he tried to distract himself from his hammering heart. His mother let out a theatrical gasp and reached for his shoulders, suddenly pushing him to an arm’s length. 

“Of course, he’d have to, my sunshine, —” she smiled and ran her hand through his ginger hair once again. Then, she pulled him to her hip, an arm around his shoulder, leading him to one of the many grand windows of the Autumn Grove Manor. It was a place he knew like the back of his hand; however, he would not be fortunate to be living inside the walls for the rest of his life as he marries into Mr. Kageyama’s household. The young boy sighs, his brown eyes tearing up at the sight of the tall sunflowers along the outside of the west wing, his mother’s favourite. She continued, “— he’d have noticed your fiery hair, rosy cheeks and shy smile for which in no doubt, felt a tug on his heart as your beauty draws him like bow, pulled taut and ready for an arrow.”

“An arrow ready for what?” He reached up to wipe at his own tears, thinking about the cold distant eyes of his intended.

His mother leaned down to his ear, whispering, “to pierce your heart of course, and steal your love,” and she made him pout with her words. He shook his head, attempting to push her away like the stubborn child he could be at times, yet rarely; he was known for always being kind, happy and smiling as bright as the sun. His mother refrained from letting him push her away. She went on, “my sun, my love and my Shouyou, you may think of yourself as undesirable, but you are not. You are my beautiful sun, so bright and kind and I cannot thank you enough for the happiness you have given me.”

Shouyou sobbed, never wanting to leave his mother for Kageyama. Shouyou did not think that Kageyama would be able to give the love that his mother provides for him every day of his life. Shouyou was nervous, most utterly so. He sobbed even harder when his mother suddenly clutched him to her chest. The ginger pulled from his mother softly, looking behind her at the portrait of Kageyama. The messenger had long left the room and leaned the canvas against a stack of books.

The young man’s icy blue eyes made him clutch his mother once again, yet they remained in the back of his head and under his skin, pecking like a crow.

**Author's Note:**

> does this appeal to you?


End file.
